ABSTRACT: Pilot Project Program The HERCULES Center at Emory is based upon the emerging scientific interest in exposome- related approaches and the substantial research base in the Environmental Health Sciences (EHS) on campus. The other components of HERCULES address critical infrastructure needs that are essential for growth of our program. The Pilot Project Program perfectly complements the overall theme of HERCULES and provides an opportunity to broadly promote Environmental Health Science research at Emory University and Georgia Tech, while specifically advancing the concept of the exposome within the field.